Erzwungene Reise in die Vergangenheit
by nine88
Summary: Der Krieg ist verloren. Harry Potter ist tot und Albus Dumbledore  ja er lebt  sieht nur einen Ausweg. Er muss etwas rückgängig machen und schickt dafür eine Schülerin in die Zeit von 1976...
1. Prolog

„Albus, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein.", rief Minerva entsetzt aus und sah besorgt zu Severus, der kreidebleich in seinem Sessel hing und nur den Kopf schüttelte. Dumbledore spielte mit seinem Leben und seinen Gefühlen wie mit einem Punchingball.

"Es tut mir leid, aber das ist die einzige Möglichkeit.", Minerva schüttelte den Kopf, doch richtete sich dann auf.

„Wer?"

„Emilia Waterloo.", Minerva seufzte resigniert und sah zu Severus, der die Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Albus, was ist mit Regina Flowersend? Denkst du nicht…naja sie ist…"

„Nein.", flüsterte Severus und sah Minerva an. Minerva versuchte ihr Mitleid zu verbergen, doch der resignierte Ausdruck in Severus' Augen verhinderte es.

„Was meinst du Severus?"

„Miss Waterloo ist bestens dazu geeignet.", murmelte er leise und Minerva wurde leicht rot, doch war froh, dass Severus es ihr anvertraute. Albus nickte und drückte Severus' Schulter.

„Also sind wir uns einig?"

„Was?", rief Minerva, doch Severus nickte und gab Albus somit die Zustimmung sein komplettes Leben, wie er es kannte auf den Kopf zu stellen.

„Aber Severus, du wirst alles…"

„Ich weiß Minerva.", sagte er leise und Minerva konnte eine Träne nicht verhindern, wenn sie daran dachte, was er bereit war aufzugeben, nur um ihr aller Leben zu retten, jetzt wo ihre letzte Hoffnung gestorben war. Wo der Junge der überlebt hatte, neben all den anderen Leichen aufgebarrt war.

„In Ordnung, Minerva, würdest du Miss Waterloo bitte hierher bringen?", bat Albus und Minerva ging zur Tür, sah Severus noch einmal kurz an und verließ das Schulleiterbüro.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich dafür hast, aber ich sehe keinen anderen Weg, ich hatte gehofft, dass Harry diesen Schlag überleben würde…", Severus unterbrach ihn.

„Es war mein Fehler der all das verursacht hat, ich habe nicht das Recht mich zu beschweren.", sagte er müde und sah gebeutelt zur Tür, wo das 16 jährige Ravenclawmädchen stand und unsicher zu den beiden Professoren sah. Rote Ränder um ihre Augen zeugten von ihrer Trauer um ihren verstorbenen kleinen Bruder David aus Severus' Haus. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass sie eine Vollwaise war, ihre Eltern waren auf dem Feld gestorben, genau wie ihr kleiner Bruder und ungewohntes Mitgefühl machte sich in ihm breit und er stand auf. Albus und Minerva sahen ihn kurz überrascht an, während Emilia seinen Blick erwiderte.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen Albus.", sagte er und Albus nickte ab, als Severus sich an Minerva und Emilia vorbei aus der Tür drängte, doch Emilia verwundert seinen entschuldigenden Blick wahr nahm.

„Wollen sie sich setzen Miss Waterloo?", Emilia setzte sich verwundert und lehnte den Tee freundlich ab. Minerva strich über ihre Hand, als Albus seine Ausführungen beendet hat.

„Aber wie soll meine Anwesenheit in der Zeit um 1975 in Hogwarts, etwas an dem Krieg ändern? Ihn gar verhindern?"

„Das darf ich dir leider nicht sagen, ich bitte dich nur diese Reise anzutreten.", Emilia schluckte.

„Aber ich…dann werde ich miterleben wie ich erneut geboren werde?", Minerva schluckte.

„Weißt du, wie deine Eltern zusammen gefunden haben?", sie nickte knapp, doch wurde dann kalkweiß.

„Wenn ich den Krieg verhindere, dann verhindere ich meine Existenz."

„Nein, du wirst vielleicht schon gemerkt haben, dass du nur ein Jahr über deinen Eltern in Hogwarts eingeschult wirst, es wäre deine Aufgabe sie zusammen zu bringen.", Emilia zitterte und sah Minerva unsicher an.

„Es ist deine Entscheidung.", sagte sie entschuldigend und Emilia atmete tief durch.

„Wieso nehmt ihr keine aus Gryffindor…ich weiß nicht, ob ich mutig genug bin…"

„Du bist die einzige, bei der wir uns vorstellen können, dass du Geschehenes ungeschehen machen kannst."

„Ich, ich weiß nicht.", sagte sie verzweifelt und Minerva sah zu Albus, der jedoch still blieb und Emilia nachdenken ließ.

„Aber ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren oder?", Minerva drückte ihre Hand und Emilia richtete sich auf und ging auf den Schreibtisch zu, wo der Zeitumkehrer lag.

„Wie, ähm wie funktioniert das?", fragte sie unsicher und streckte die Hand zitternd aus. Albus sah Minerva triumphierend an, die leise seufzte, doch den Zauberstab leicht hob und mit einem Flick, alle Erinnerungen an Severus' Snape verschloss. Emilia drehte sich um, doch Minerva lächelte sie an. Vielleicht war es nur ein kleiner Luftzug, dachte sie sich. Hätte sie zum Fenster gesehen, hätte sie bemerkt, dass dieses fest verschlossen war. Albus nahm einen Umschlag aus dem Schreibtisch und reichte ihn Emilia.

„Damit solltest du zu meinem früheren Ich gehen, darin ist alles beschrieben. In diesem Umschlag, steht dein Leben drin, bitte lese und merke es dir, bevor wir dich auf die Reise schicken. Wenn du erlaubst wird Minerva deine Sachen zusammen packen.", Emilia nickte, etwas neugierig, wie ihr neues Leben aussehen soll.

„Severus.", sagte Minerva überrascht, die ihn erst auf ihrem Rückweg bemerkte. Er sah sie unsicher an.

„Sie hat sich dazu entschieden die Reise anzutreten. Jegliche Erinnerung an dein jetziges Ich sind mit einem Zauber verborgen, der sich am 25. Mai 1997 auflösen wird.", Severus nickte unsicher und Minerva lächelte.

„Ich denke, wenn ich nicht so viel älter als du wäre…"

„Stopp.", bat Severus leicht errötet und Minerva kicherte.

„Ich denke wenn man dich kennt bist du ein liebeswerter, überaus loyaler junger Mann Severus, der einen Fehler mit verheerendem Ausmaß begangen hat.", Severus sah sie dankbar an und sie ließ sich von der Wendeltreppe zu Albus' Büro befördern, wo er und Emilia bereits auf sie warteten. Albus hatte Emilias Schuluniform bereits verwandelt, so dass sie noch keine Hauszugehörigkeit zeigte. Minerva hatte ihre Kleidung etwas abgewandelt, um zu der Mode der Zeit zu passen und sie gab einen langen Brief.

„Ich habe versucht ein wenig über die Situation in Hogwarts zu der Zeit zu berichten und auch die Geschichte. Die Schüler musst du selbst kennenlernen. Ich denke, dass du sogar Spaß haben wirst und echte Freunde finden kannst.", Emilia sah sie dankbar an und nahm den verkleinerten Koffer und steckte ihn in die Umhangtasche. Sie sah Albus fragend an, der ihr den Zeitumkehrer gab.

„Er ist abgewandelt, du musst ihn nun für jedes Jahr einmal drehen."

„Also 21 mal?", Minerva drückte ihre Schulter.

„Viel Glück."

„Sie werden mich nicht erkennen oder?", fragte Emilia und Minerva nickte traurig. Emilia atmete tief durch und drehte den Zeitumkehrer.


	2. Kennenlernen

_weissmagiger: tja mit Hermine und Co. werde ich dich wohl enttäuschen müssen, die sind zu dem Zeitpunkt auch tot, aber es wird in dieser Geschichte nicht um sie gehen. Wir bewegen sich nun in der Zeit der Rumtreiber in ihrem 6. Schuljahr. Aber lies einfach…_

_Viel Spaß_

_Auch an die Leser, die keine Reviews hinterlassen haben Viel Spaß!_

Kennenlernen

Ihr Herz schlug heftig, als sie sich nach kurzer Zeit vor dem Haupttor Hogwarts' wiederfand. Es sah anders aus, als sie es zuletzt gesehen hatte. Kein Zeichen der Zerstörung war zu erkennen und Emilia lächelte, bevor sie den Türklopfer in Form eines Warzenschweinkopfes betätigte. Sie schluckte, als Hagrid nach zwei Minuten vor ihr stand.

„Was kann ich für sie tun Miss?", fragte er skeptisch. Emilia räusperte sich.

„Ähm, meine Eltern haben entschieden mich ab diesem Jahr doch nach Hogwarts zu schicken. Ähm, es ist alles mit Professor Dumbledore abgesprochen."

„Seltsam, die anderen Schüler kommen erst in zwei Stunden an, aber kommen sie.", sagte Hagrid und führte sie über das Gelände.

„Professor, diese Miss meinte sie wäre ab diesem Jahr eine neue Schülerin und ihre Eltern hätten das mit ihnen abgesprochen.", Emilia wurde knallrot. Albus sah sie nur interessiert an.

„Danke Hagrid, sie können dann gehen, wir sehen uns beim Abendessen.", Hagrid zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Professor Dumbledore…ich, es tut mir leid…"

„Setzen sie sich Miss Waterloo.", sagte er und Emilia ließ sich geplättet im Sessel fallen.

„Ihre Eltern hatten mir bereits gesagt, dass sie sie hier absetzen würden, verzeihen sie, dass ich vergass Hagrid bescheid zu sagen, mussten sie lange warten?"

„Ich, also…nein.", sagte sie total verwirrt und Albus lächelte freundlich.

„Ihre Eltern meinten, sie würden ihre Zeugnisse mitgeben?", Emilia nickte und zog den Umschlag aus dem Umhang. Albus ordnete alles in eine bereits angelegte Schülerkartei und bot ihr Tee an, den sie erneut ablehnte. Sie drehte sich im Sessel, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein.", sagte Albus und herein kamen Professor McGonagall, Professor Flittwick, Professor Sprout und Professor Slughorn.

„Vielen Dank, dass ihr gekommen seid. Sind sie bereit für die Hauseinteilung Miss Waterloo?", Emilia nickte und knetete etwas aufgeregt ihre Hände. Absoluter Blödsinn, wusste sie doch in welches Haus sie gehörte.

„RAVENCLAW.", rief der Hut auch schon nach einigen Sekunden.

„Ausgezeichnet.", hörte Emilia das Quieken von Flittwick und musste lächeln.

„Vielen Dank Minerva, Pomona und Horace, wir sehen uns zum Abendessen. Filius wenn du Miss Waterloo bis zum Abendessen bitte alles nötige erklären würdest.", Filius nickte und bat Emilia ihm zu folgen. Kurz vor dem Abendessen stellten sie sich in die Eingangshalle und Filius rief anscheinend die Vertrauensschülerin des sechsten Jahrgangs zu ihnen ran.

„Miss Griffith, das ist Emilia Waterloo, sie wird ab diesem Jahr Hogwarts im sechsten Jahrgang besuchen und ich bitte sie, sich darum zu kümmern, dass sie sich gut einlebt.", das Mädchen lächelte und versichterte ihrem Hauslehrer höflich sich darum zu kümmern.

„Herzlich willkommen, ich bin Belinda, endlich sind wir nicht nur noch drei im Schlafsaal.", lächelte sie und nahm kurzerhand Emilias Hand und zog sie zum Ravenclawtisch.

„Hallo Leute, das ist Emilia, sie wird ab jetzt mit uns hier sein. Emilia, das sind Roger, Simon, Louise, Andrew, Thomas und Claudia.", sagte Belinda und die anderen begrüßten sie freundlich. Sie sah sich am Tisch um und wandte den Blick ab, als sie ihre Mutter erblickte.

„Oh man, da kommt unser Albtraum.", brummte Andrew und Claudia und Louise sahen sich an und senkten kichernd den Blick. Emilia sah an den Nachbartisch und verschluckte sich.

„Potter.", krächzte sie und Belinda sah sie verwirrt an.

„Woher kennst du ihn?"

„Zufall.", murmelte Emilia und musste sich von dem Schreck erholen, wie ähnlich Harry seinem Vater sah.

„Wo kann ich mich hinsetzen?", fragte Emilia am nächsten Morgen in ihrer ersten Stunde in Zaubertränke und war verwirrt, als Belinda sie entschuldigend ansah.

„Miss Waterloo, setzen sie sich doch bitte auf den Platz neben Mr. Snape.", Emilia folgte seinem ausgestreckten Arm und seufzte. Erste Reihe. Der Junge der da saß, senkte nach ihrer Reaktion den Blick und sah wieder in sein Zaubertränkebuch.

„Hallo ich bin Emilia.", sagte Emilia schüchtern.

„Severus.", nuschelte der Junge ohne sie anzusehen. Emilia packte ihre Sachen aus und sah gebannt an die Tafel. Sie liebte Zaubertränke, sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als sie versuchte an ihren Lehrer zu denken, doch sie konnte sich einfach nicht erinnern. Hatte sie schon in den paar Stunden die Zukunft so sehr verändert? Sie schluckte hart und bekam so den Anfang der Stunde nicht mit.

„Du musst wohl nichts machen.", Emilia drehte sich zu ihrem Tischnachbarn, der schon den Kessel aufstellte.

„Oh entschuldige, was müssen wir machen?", fragte sie verlegen und Severus zuckte mit dem Kopf nur gelangweilt zur Tafel und entzündete das Feuer.

„Ah der Trank der lebenden Toten.", sagte sie lächelnd und er schnaubte nur und begann mit den Vorbereitungen. Emilia seufzte und baute ihren eigenen Kessel auf und entzündete das Feuer. Emilia merkte, dass Severus immer wieder zu ihr rüber sah, doch schmunzelte, als er immer ertapt weg sah, als sie seinem Blick begegnete. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, so einen schüchternen Jungen in ihrem Jahrgang gehabt zu haben. Doch er schien überaus begabt für Zaubertränke zu sein, da er bereits nach einer halben Stunde fertig war und Notizen in sein Buch schrieb, dass er jedoch zuschlug, als sie ihm über die Schulter sah.

„Was hast du aufgeschrieben?"

„Wieso willst du das wissen?", fauchte er und Emilia zuckte zurück.

„Entschuldigung.", nuschelte sie und rührte ihren Trank um und räumte dann zusammen. Sie merkte den Blick von Severus, doch verbot sich ihn zu erwidern. Sie erschrak als neben ihr was fiel und Severus sofort aufsprang und es aufhob.

„Lily.", rief er dem Mädchen hinterher, doch die machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ den Klassenraum. Severus sah lange auf die Feder und steckte sie dann in seine verschlissene Schultasche und räumte zusammen.

„Man sieht sich.", versuchte Emilia es freundlich, doch Severus reagierte nicht, schien vor sich hin zu träumen. Emilia folgte ihm aus dem Raum, wo schon Belinda wartete und sie fragend ansah.

„Was ist mit dir?"

„Dieser Junge, Severus…"

„Ach Snape, vergiss es, geh ihm einfach aus dem Weg."

„Wieso? Was ist mit ihm?"

„Einer der zukünftigen Todesser, da wett ich drauf.", Emilia schluckte und starrte auf seinen Rücken. Belinda hielt sie zurück und stöhnte leise.

„Was?", Belinda antwortete nicht, nickte nur nach vorne, wo grad Harrys Vater mit drei Jungs auftauchte.

„Snivellus.", Severus blieb auf der Stelle stehen und zog blitzschnell den Zauberstab.

„Potter.", knurrte er und James grinste breit, mit Lily im Arm, die ihn bittend ansah.

„Ich denke du hast etwas, was meiner Freundin gehört.", sagte er und Severus sah ihn angriffslustig an. Emilia schrie erschrocken, als James einen Fluch abwarf, doch Severus ihn abwehrte.

„Was soll das denn?", rief sie und James, sowie Severus sahen zu ihr. Severus drehte sich genervt um und ging an James vorbei, der Emilia angewidert ansah.

„Snivellus hat doch nicht etwa ne Freundin aufgegabelt…", er zischte, als ihn ein Fluch traf.

„Halt die Klappe Potter.", fauchte Severus und ging in den Klassenraum. James hob seinen Zauberstab, doch Lily drückte ihn runter.

„Lass es bitte.", bat sie und James küsste sie grinsend, doch Lily bat ihn allein vor zu gehen und sah Emilia misstrauig an.

„Lily Evans, du bist neu bei uns?"

„Emilia Waterloo und ja.", sagte Emilia und erkannte erschrocken, dass Lily die selben Augen hatte wie Harry.

„Bist du mit John Waterloo aus der 5. verwandt?", Emilia hätte beinahe ja gesagt, doch konnte ich im letzten Moment davon abhalten und schüttelte den Kopf. Lily lächelte.

„Herzlich willkommen in Hogwarts.", Emilia lächelte und sie gingen gemeinsam rein und sogleich zog Lily sie neben sich auf den Platz.

„Kanntest du Severus vor der Schule schon?", fragte Lily leise und Emilia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was hat dein Freund gegen ihn?"

„Es sind Jungs oder?", lächelte Lily und Emilia sah sie skeptisch an, doch zuckte dann die Schultern und sagte den Rest der Stunde kein Wort.

„Hallo.", lächelte Emilia als sie in der Bibliothek an Severus vorbei lief, der sich ertappt umdrehte und rot wurde.

„Hi.", brummte er, doch sah sie nicht an. Emilia sah nach hinten und erkannte, dass er wohl Lily beobachtet hatte.

„Ich…ähm kannst du mir vielleicht helfen?", fragte Emilia und Severus sah genervt auf.

„Was?", blaffte er. Emilia sah ihn verletzt an.

„Nichts, aber vielleicht solltest du sehen, dass Lily scheinbar nicht so angetan von dir ist, wie du von ihr.", sagte sie angefressen und lief weiter. Severus sah ihr mit offenem Mund hinterher. Emilia glaubte selbst nicht, dass sie das gesagt hatte.

„Morgen.", brummte Severus am nächsten Morgen in Zaubertränke.

„Hmm.", murmelte Emilia nur und sah nachdenklich auf ihre Aufzeichnungen der vorherigen Stunde. Der Rest des ersten Monats verlief sehr ruhig. Nach langem Überlegen hat sie auch ihre Mutter angesprochen, nachdem die heulend im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und ihr angeboten ihr in Zaubertränke zu helfen. Sie wusste dass ihre Eltern beide darin nicht gut waren, da sie sie immer aufgezogen hatten und entschied sich für einen Nachhilfekurs, zu dem sich auch ihr Vater schnell einschrieb.

„Passend zu Halloween Snivellus? Ach ne halt, du siehst ja immer so aus.", dröhnte James' Lachen durch die große Halle und viele stiegen mit ein, auch einige der Slytherin. Severus wurde puterrot vor Wut und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Stecken sie den Zauberstab web, Mr. Snape und kommen sie morgen um Acht in mein Büro.", sagte Professor McGonagall und James und seine Gang lachten schallend. Emilia schnaufte und Professor McGonagall sah sie fragend an.

„Miss Waterloo?", Emilia sah Severus hinterher, der auf der Stelle die Halle verließ.

„Nichts.", sagte sie hastig und rannte ihm hinterher.

„Severus, warte.", rief sie und er lief nur schneller und rauschte aus dem Schloss.

„Severus, bitte warte.", schrie sie und er blieb mit dem Rücken zu ihr am See stehen.

„Was willst du?", fragte er grob und Emilia stellte sich neben ihn.

„Tut mir leid, was James gesagt hat."

„Interessiert mich nicht, was dieser Idiot zu sagen hat.", sagte er bitter und schlug Emilias Hand weg.

„Wenn du Lily genauso behandelst ist es kein Wunder, dass sie mit James zusammen ist."

„Lass mich doch in Ruhe.", fauchte er und Emilia stampfte davon, unerwarteter Weise schwer getroffen. Dieser Junge hatte etwas an sich, dass Emilia magisch anzog und es ärgerte sie, dass es ihn nicht zu interessieren schien.

_tbc_

_Es sind schon 7 Kapitel fertig und ich denke es werden so um die 10 werden. Also bitte drückt auf den schönen Reviewbutton und hinterlasst mir eure Meinung ob es sich lohnt noch weiter hochzuladen. Einen schönen Dienstag_


	3. Macht er es kaputt?

_at Bad Hermine: vielen Dank für deinen Review. Ich habe heute die Geschichte abgeschlossen es sind 9 Kapitel und zwei sehr kurze. Es freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt und hoffe dass das so bleibt._

_Vielen Spaß mit dem dritten Kapitel_

Macht er es kaputt?

„Albus, meinst du…"

„Lass ihnen noch etwas Zeit.", Minerva schnaubte.

„Albus, wir haben keine Zeit mehr.", fauchte sie und Albus nickte nur nachdenklich.

„Hallo Severus.", sagte Emilia ruhig und sah ihn fragend an.

„Hallo Emilia.", sagte er leise und schwieg dann. Emilia senkte enttäuscht den Blick und wollte die Tür wieder zuziehen.

„Du kannst dich setzen.", murmelte Severus und sah sie nun an. Emilia lächelte verlegen und trat dann ein.

„Wie waren die letzten zwei Wochen?"

„Hmm.", brummte Severus nur und sah erschrocken auf, als Emilia ihm ein Paket auf den Schoß legte.

„Bitte nimm es an."

„Ich hatte doch gesagt, ich will keine Geschenke."

„Keine von mir.", sagte Emilia bitter und starrte aus dem Fenster.

„Emilia…ich will von niemandem Geschenke.", sagte er und legte seine Hand auf ihre und sie sah ihn traurig an.

„Hätte dir mehr Geschmack zugetraut Waterloo.", höhnte James und Emilia schloss genervt die Augen und sah auf. Severus war sofort aufgesprungen und hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen, doch starrte Lily entsetzt an.

„Lily.", krächzte er und keuchte, als Potter ihm die Faust in den Magen rammte.

„Wag es dir ja nicht, meine Freundin nochmal anzusprechen.", sagte James, sah angewidert auf Snape und ging aus dem Abteil. Emilia kniete neben Severus, der vor Wut zitterte. Lily atmete tief durch, doch folgte dann James. Severus ließ fluchend die Abteiltür zu knallen und wimmelte Emilia ab, die sich verletzt auf den Sitz setzte und aus dem Fenster starrte.

„Hey, wo warst du, hab dich gar nicht gesehen…Oh.", sagte Belinda, als sie Severus nur ein paar Meter hinter ihr sah. Emilia lächelte Belinda an und hakte sich ein.

„Wie sieht's aus, hast du dich endlich getraut mit Andrew zu sprechen?", Belinda wurde knallrot und nickte. Emilia lachte und verlangte alles zu erfahren. Sie sah nur einmal zu Severus, doch der starrte durch seine Haare zu Lily.

„Was findest du an ihm…ich meine besonders hübsch is er nicht grade. Außerdem finde ich ist er unheimlich.", Emilia sagte dazu nichts, doch nahm den Blick von Severus und sah nach vorne.

„Wow.", quietschte Belinda, als Albus einen Halloweenball ankündigte mit dem Thema des 16. Jh.. Emilia lächelte, sie liebte Bälle. Sie sah zu Severus, der jedoch gelangweilt auf seinen Teller sah.

„Emilia.", rief Lily laut und Severus zuckte zusammen und rutschte noch etwas von Emilia weg und sah weiter in sein Buch. Emilia sah genervt auf. Reichte es nicht, dass sie sowieso immer wieder eine unüberwindbare Mauer zwischen sie trieb, wenn er sie im Unterricht sah, jetzt musste sie auch noch zu ihnen kommen.

„Lily.", sagte sie ruhig und Lily sah zu Severus.

„Darf ich mich setzen?", Severus sah auf und starrte sie an, während Emilia genervt nickte.

„Wir haben uns überlegt für den Halloweenball, also ob wir nicht auch einen Tanz einstudieren wollen.", Emilia hob eine Braue.

„Naja die anderen Mädchen sind einverstanden.", Emilia nickte nur.

„Jedoch brauchst du einen Partner.", Emilia nickte erneut.

„Du gehst mit Potter?", Lily wurde leicht rot, doch nickte strahlend und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Emilia glaubte sich zu vergucken.

„Der ist wundervoll oder?", freute sich Lily, die ihre Sprachlosigkeit anders deutete.

„Entschuldigt mich.", brummte Severus und stand hastig auf.

„Severus warte, ich komm mit."

„Ich denke nicht…", doch Emilia ergriff die Initiative, schnappte sich seine Hand und zog ihn mit. Lily sah ihnen erstaunt hinterher.

„Emilia?", fragte Severus überrascht, als sie ihn in ein Klassenzimmer zog.

„Es tut mir leid."

„Was?", fragte er und setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf den anderen Tisch.

„Lily, das hätte sie nicht tun sollen."

„Dich zu fragen, ob du auch tanzen willst?", fragte er schmunzelnd und Emilia trat nach ihm, doch Severus rutschte weg.

„Du weißt es ganz genau was ich meine."

„Meinst du?", fragte er mit einem Schmunzeln und Emilia seufzte.

„Würdest du…zum Ball…"

„Nein.", sagte er harsch und Emilia nickte, doch senkte enttäuscht den Blick.

„Ich tanze nicht."

„Ich versteh schon Severus.", murmelte Emilia und sprang vom Tisch. Severus sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher, doch hielt sie nicht auf.

„Emilia, kommst du nicht mit?"

„Wohin?", fragte sie leise und sah von ihrem Buch auf.

„Na zur Probe."

„Hab keinen Partner.", Belinda seufzte.

„Frag Simon oder Thomas.", Emilia schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte als Belinda sich neben sie aufs Bett setzte.

„Ich dachte wirklich, er würde ja sagen, ich meine…"

„Ihr habt euch mehrmals getroffen in den Ferien oder?"

„Ja, also naja er war bei mir."

„Ach stimmt, du hast deine eigene Wohnung.", Emilia nickte.

„Und war da mehr?"

„Mehr?"

„Habt ihr euch geküsst oder sowas?"

„Nein, nichts dergleichen. Der Typ is schwieriger zu erklimmen als die verdammte chinesische Mauer.", fluchte Emilia und Belinda kicherte und zog sie hoch.

„Komm geh mit Thomas, er weiß, dass du nichts von ihm willst.", Emilia nickte seufzend und ließ sich mit zerren.

„Weißt du wer das da is?", fragte Belinda leise und deutete zum Waldrand, wo sich Severus mit einem platinblonden Mann unterhielt.

„Das ist Lucius Malfoy.", stellte Emilia entsetzt fest, drückte Belinda ihre Tasche in die Hand und rannte so schnell sie konnte.

„Severus.", rief sie und die zwei Männer wirbelten herum und Lucius sah Emilia misstrauig an, während Severus sich ungemütlich wand.

„Emilia?"

„Severus, komm, die Stunde fängt gleich an.", bat sie und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

„11. November.", sagte Lucius nur und ging nach einem erneuten Blick auf Emilia zur Schultor. Severus sah Emilia genervt an.

„Was ist am 11. November?"

„Nichts wichtiges.", brummte er, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie zu den Gewächshäusern.

„Bist du blind Waterloo, was willst du mit diesem widerlichen Feigling?", Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen, doch Emilia warf ihm nur einen abschätzigen Blick zu, nahm ihre Tasche von Belinda und setzte sich neben Severus, der sie jedoch nicht sonderlich beachtete während des Unterrichts.

„Emilia, treffen wir uns heute Abend um halb 7 im Gemeinschaftsraum?", fragte Thomas nach der Stunde, während Emilia noch den letzten Satz zu Ende schrieb.

„OK.", sagte sie ruhig und Thomas ging weiter.

„Du gehst mit ihm?", zischte Severus leise und Emilia sah ihn fragend an.

„Ja, Problem damit?"

„Wieso?", fauchte er und Emilia knallte ihre Hand auf den Tisch.

„Nun hör mir mal zu. Du hast gesagt du würdest nicht tanzen. Ich will aber zu diesem Ball, also krieg dich ein. Thomas und ich sind Freunde mehr nicht.", schrie sie und Pomona schmunzelte, als Severus etwas kleiner wurde und erst weiter machte seine Tasche einzupacken, als Emilia das Gewächshaus verlassen hatte.

„Vielleicht sollten sie ihr etwas entgegen kommen Mr. Snape.", Severus brummte und ging aus dem Gewächshaus.

„Emilia.", flüsterte Belinda und zeigte zu einer Säule. Emilias Hals wurde trocken. Er war hier, mit passendem Kostüm und sah nur zu ihr, obwohl Lily nur ein paar Meter neben ihr stand. Emilia musste sich etwas mehr an Thomas' Arm krallen, der sie fragend ansah.

„Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich doch nicht mit dir tanze?", fragte Emilia und Thomas sah kurz zu Severus und schmunzelte dann.

„Ich bin eh nur hier, weil Belinda mich gezwungen hat. Ich hasse es zu tanzen.", grinste er und Emilia wurde etwas unsicher, als Thomas sie zu Severus rüber führte und dann ihren Arm los ließ. Emilia sah Severus verlegen an, der Thomas nur kurz zunickte und Emilias Hand nahm und sie auf seinen Unterarm legte, bevor er sie zu der Reihe der Paare führte, die warteten in die Halle zu gehen.

„Du hast es dir anders überlegt."

„Ja.", kam die knappe trockene Antwort.

„Für mich?"

„Nein für den Weihnachtsmann.", rollte Severus die Augen und schluckte, als Emilia ihre Wange an seine Schulter legte.

„Danke.", Severus konnte ein leichtes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Das ist einfach nur widerlich.", hörten beide James brüllen, doch sie ignorierten ihn einfach und gingen in die Große Halle.

„Was spielt ihr, die Schöne und das Biest?", zischte James, doch es schien ihn richtig zu ärgern, als Severus Emilia sicher übers Parkett von ihnen weg führte und sie nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.

„Oder vielleicht Esmeralda und den Glöckner von Notre Dame?", lachte James, doch Severus sah ihn nur mit gehobener Augenbraue an und beachtete ihn nicht weiter.

„James, lass sie doch.", bat Lily, doch sah etwas neidisch zu Emilia und Severus, der sie nicht mehr zu beachten schien.

„Willst du was trinken?", fragte Severus und Emilia nickte lächelnd und suchte sich zwei Plätze. Belinda wank sie zu sich und Emilia nickte Severus zu und zeigte zu den Plätzen. Er nickte und drehte sich zur Bar und kam mit zwei Gläsern Punch zurück.

„Danke.", lächelte Emilia und zog ihn neben sich.

„Hi.", grinste Belinda breit und Severus nickte nur knapp und starrte dann durch die Halle.

„Severus?"

„Hm?", fragte er und Emilia strich über seinen Arm.

„Weißt du was Malfoy hier macht?", Severus wirbelte herum und fluchte leise.

„Ich muss kurz weg."

„Wieso?"

„Kann ich dir nicht sagen.", Emilia hielt seine Hand fest und sah ihn bittend an. Severus atmete tief durch.

„Gut, lass uns hier verschwinden.", brummte er und Emilia stand lächelnd auf und folgte ihm eilig aus der Halle, im Rücken von Lucius Malfoy.

„Was will Malfoy von dir?", fragte Emilia, als sie auf einem Mauervorsprung im Garten saßen.

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"

„Du willst wirklich diesen hirnlosen Idioten beitreten?", fragte Emilia ungläubig und Severus sah sie nicht mehr an.

„Severus, bitte, ich dachte du wärst intelligent.", Severus sah sie giftig an, doch blieb sitzen als Emilia seine Hand fest hielt.

„Bitte Severus, renn nicht immer weg.", Severus brummte nur doch hielt ihre Hand weiter fest und strich leicht mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. Emilia lehnte sich an ihn und seufzte, als er einen Arm um sie legte und seinen Kopf an ihren legte.

„Wieso ich?"

„Hmm?", fragte sie verträumt.

„Was siehst du in mir?", Emilia drehte den Kopf und sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Einen sehr intelligenten, loyalen, stolzen und interessanten jungen Mann, den es sich denke ich lohnen würde zu lieben.", die letzten Worte sagte sie etwas leiser und unsicher, doch sie seufzte, als er sie vorsichtig küsste. Sie stoben auseinander als sie ein Klatschen hörten.

„Herzallerliebst, ich erwarte noch immer eine Antwort von dir Severus.", Severus merkte Emilias Anspannung und strich über ihren Rücken.

„Du erhältst meine Antwort am 11. November Lucius.", sagte Severus ruhig und Lucius sah skeptisch zu Emilia.

„Vergiss nicht, was eine falsche Entscheidung bewirken könnte.", drohte er, drehte sich um und lief davon. Severus wandte sich wieder an Emilia und ohne auf das gesagte einzugehen, verschloss er ihre Lippen erneut mit seinen.

„Lass uns woanders hin gehen.", raunte er dunkel und Emilia lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken doch sie nickte gegen seine Lippen und ließ sich hinterher ziehen. Er führte sie in die Kerker und in einen Gang den sie vorher noch nie betreten hatte.

„Wo sind wir?", Severus drehte sich zu ihr und sah sie beruhigend lächelnd an.

„Angst?", Emilia gluckste.

„Nein, schlicht und einfach neugierig.", Severus lächelte ein ehrliches Lächeln und blieb kurz stehen.

„Wir befinden uns im Moment direkt unter der Eingangshalle im Parellflur zu den Küchen. Hinter dieser Tür dorthinten befindet sich das Badezimmer der Lehrer und gegenüber ein altes Schwimmbad. Dort wo ich dachte, dass wir dort unsere Ruhe hätten ist ein altes Spielzimmer nehme ich an. Aber sieh selbst.", sagte er und ließ die Tür aufschwingen. Emilia trat ein und sah sich staunend um.

„Es ist so gemütlich.", Severus lächelte und ging zu einem Schrank.

„Und immer was zu trinken vorrätig, ich komme hierher, wenn ich mich im Gemeinschaftsraum nicht konzentrieren kann. Ich denke nicht, dass nochjemand von dem Raum weiß.", sagte er und ging zu Emilia rüber, die sich auf eine Couch gesetzt hatte. Sie redeten drei Stunden, bevor Severus ihre Lippen erneut mit seinen verschloss und entschied so schnell nicht wieder damit aufzuhören. Emilia kraulte seinen Nacken und genoss das Spiel ihrer Zungen und das sanfte Streicheln von Severus' Händen. Sie stoben auseinander, als das Schloss klickte und sich die Klinke runter bewegte. Emilia und Severus saßen wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt auf der Couch, seine Hände noch immer auf ihrem Oberschenkel und ihrem Rücken und ihre auf seiner Brust, als Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Professor Flittwick, Professor Slughorn und Professor Dumbledore persönlich eintraten. In ein heiteres Gespräch vertieft bemerkten sie die zwei Jugendlichen erst nicht, bis Professor McGonagall erschrocken schrie und alle fünf Professoren die zwei bis unter die Haarspitzen erröteten Jugendlichen anstarrten.

„Mr. Snape.", keuchte Slughorn ungläubig und Flittwick quiekte nur. Severus, sich endlich seiner Hände gewahr stand erschrocken auf und Emilia folgte ihm.

„Entschuldigen sie Professoren.", sagte er, nahm Emilias Hand und zog sie zur Tür. Sie sahen sich blass an, als die Tür hinter ihnen zu flog und sie lautes Lachen hörten.

_tbc_

_Bitte schreibt ein paar Reviews, damit ich weiß, ob ihr die Geschichte mögt oder ob ich lieber aufhören sollte zu veröffentlichen. Einen schönen Feiertag euch allen_


	4. Die Veränderung

_Kein Review zum vorherigen Kapitel aber eine die über neue Kapitel informiert werden will. _

_Wieso lässt du (LuJo_) _keinen Review da, damit ich weiß, was ihr von der Geschichte denkt._

_In diesem Kapitel reisen wir nun wieder in die Gegenwart und schauen uns an, was sich alles verändert hat._

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe ihr hinterlasst mir ein Review._

_In diesem Sinne, einen schönen Pfingstsonntag und viele liebe Grüße_

* * *

><p><strong>Die Veränderung<strong>

„Albus?", fragte Minerva und sah aus dem Fenster. Albus stellte sich neben sie und sah traurig auf die brennenden Ländereien von Hogwarts.

„Es scheint seinen Entschluss nicht zu ändern."

„Wir müssen abwarten.", sagte er und tätschelte Minervas Hand, als es klopfte.

„Severus?", fragte Albus und sah Severus verblüfft an.

„Professor Dumbledore, ich bin gekommen so schnell ich konnte und habe 20 meiner fähigsten Studenten mitgebracht."

„Ähm, was?", fragte Albus und klappte Minervas Mund zu, die auf Severus' kurze Haare sah.

„Professor McGonagall.", nickte Severus ihr überaus höflich zu und sah dann wieder zu Dumbledore.

„Sie meinten, sie bräuchten Hilfe für den Krankenflügel, dass viele Tränke benötigt werden würden. Ich habe mitgebracht, was ich für nützlich erachtete und wollte nun fragen, wo wir das Labor aufbauen können.", Dumbledore fing sich und geleitete ihn neben den Krankenflügel.

„Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall.", Minerva fielen die Augen aus dem Kopf. Der junge Mann sah verdammt nach…

„Also Dad, wohin damit?", Minerva glaubte sie würde ohnmächtig.

„Dad?", krächzte sie und Severus sah sie fragend an, doch sah dann zu Dumbledore, der seinen Schock besser überspielte und Severus zu einer großen Halle neben dem Krankenflügel führte.

„David, Jonas, Francis, ihr baut die Platten auf. Maria und Keira ihr geht zu Madame Pomfrey und fragt was gebraucht wird, der Rest verteilt die nötigen Tränke und macht sich dann schnellstmöglich an die Zubereitung.", gab Severus Anweisungen und die jungen Männer und Frauen rauschten davon um die auszuführen.

„Severus…wie…ich meine…du…kein Todesser?", keuchte sie und Severus sah sie verwirrt an.

„Nein, wie kommst du darauf?"

„Aber wie…es herrscht Krieg…"

„Ja…naja rein theoretisch gesehen ist er vor zwei Stunden beendet worden oder?", fragte Severus jetzt etwas konfus. Albus und Minerva rissen die Augen auf.

„Beendet sagst du?"

„Ja, aber Professor sie standen doch neben dem Jungen, als er Voldemort den letzten Schlag verpasste."

„Harry?"

„Harry?"

„Harry Potter, der Junge der Überlebte.", Severus sah ihn nun vollkommen unsicher an, ob vielleicht irgendein Fluch Dumbledore getroffen hatte.

„Du bist verheiratet?", fragte Minerva und Severus sah sie verwirrt an.

„Professor?", fragte er, nicht sicher, ob sie ihn meinte.

„Du bist wirklich verheiratet Severus?", Severus sah auf seine Hand.

„Ja Professor, seit 19 Jahren wieso fragen sie?", Minerva fühlte sich kurz vor einem Ohnmachtsanfall. Albus stützte vorsorglich ihren Arm.

„Professor, geht es ihnen nicht gut, haben sie einen Fluch abbekommen?", fragte Severus' Sohn und fing sie auf.

„Ähm, das war vielleicht etwas viel für sie heute.", sagte Albus noch immer etwas überfordert mit der Situation.

„Minerva?"

„Albus, ich habe geträumt wir hätten versucht in die Vergangenheit einzugreifen…"

„Psst meine Liebe, alles ist gut."

„Ich habe es nur geträumt?"

„Nein, aber es ist alles vorbei.", Minerva richtete sich auf und nahm die Brille von Albus entgegen.

„Ah Minerva, du bist wieder wach, hast den jungen Snape ziemlich verunsichert, ansonsten fallen nur die kleinen Teenies wegen ihm in Ohnmacht."

„Wieso?"

„Ach komm Minerva…The Smiling Devils? Die Band von Charlie Snape.", Minerva fühlte die Ohnmacht erneut kommen.

„Atme ganz ruhig Minerva, das wird sich schon alles aufklären.", sagte Albus und Minerva versuchte sich zu beruhigen, doch sie zuckte zusammen, als die Tür erneut auf ging und James, Lily, Remus und Sirius rein kamen, gefolgt von Harry und einem Mädchen dass Lily sehr ähnlich sah.

„Minerva.", sagte Lily und setzte sich an ihre Seite. Albus betete dass das nicht wieder zu viel für Minerva war, doch diese brach nur in Tränen aus und zog ihre Lieblingsschülerin in ihre Arme.

„Professor?", Albus drehte sich um und sah überrascht, aber sehr zufrieden in das Gesicht der nun 37 jährigen Emilia die einen 3-jährigen Jungen auf dem Arm hielt, während zwei etwa 8-jährige Mädchen versuchten sich hinter ihren Beinen zu verstecken. Minerva schluchzte und sah lächelnd zu Emilia, die seufzte, doch das Lächeln erwiderte.

„War das ihr Plan?"

„Was meinst du?"

„War ihr Plan, dass ich mich in Severus verliebe. Wussten sie, dass ich im ersten Moment in dem ich ihn sehen würde, ihn nicht mehr aus meinen Gedanken kriegen würde? Wozu?", fragte sie und strich über den Kopf des kleinen Jungen, der seinen Daumen im Mund an ihrer Schulter schlief.

„Emilia, sie erinnern sich noch?"

„Ja, jedoch hatte ich schon nach einer kurzen Weile das Gefühl Gedächtnislücken zu haben und ich hoffe, dass sie sie füllen könnten."

„Das müsste alles jeden Moment zurück kommen, all die Erinnerungen an einen Severus, der nicht davon abgehalten wurde ein Todesser zu sein.", Emilia schluckte.

„Er war mein Lehrer? Severus…mein Ehemann war mein Lehrer?", krächzte sie und strich sich über die Augen.

„Emilia, vielleicht setzt du dich besser, wo ist dein Mann?"

„Nebenan mit Charlie und Maja.", murmelte sie und setzte sich auf den Stuhl den Poppy ihr hin schob. Die zwei Mädchen, die sich bis aufs letzte Haar glichen sahen besorgt zu Emilia hoch, die den Jungen auf ihrem Schoß zurecht rückte.

„Nicole, Isabell, wollt ihr nicht zu Papa gehen und ihm helfen?", die Zwillinge schüttelten den Kopf und Emilia seufzte.

„Bitte.", sagte sie erneut und die Zwillinge zogen eine Schnute, doch verließen den Krankenflügel.

„Wann weiß ich es wieder?"

„In einer Stunde."

„Weiß…weiß Severus…"

„Nein, ich…ich denke es gibt diesen Severus wie wir ihn zuvor kannten nicht mehr.", Emilia nickte und drückte die Nase in das Haar ihres Sohnes.

„Er weiß, dass ich aus der Zukunft kam, aus dieser Zeit, er hat mir geholfen meine Eltern zusammen zu bringen. Irgendwo hier laufe ich als 16 jährige nochmal rum.", Albus schluckte, doch nickte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir…und dein Mann in mein Büro gehen, um ihm alles zu erklären, um alles zu verstehen.", Emilia nickte und stand auf.

„Charlie?", rief sie in den Raum und ihr Sohn sah auf, er stand mit Severus und der 13-jährigen Maja an einem Kessel.

„Charlie, kannst du bitte auf die Zwerge aufpassen, dein Vater und ich müssen mit dem Direktor sprechen.", Severus sah verwundert auf und sah sie fragend an. Sie lächelte nur liebevoll und Severus küsste Maja auf den Scheitel und ging zu Emilia rüber, die den kleinen Jungen auf eine kleine Couch legte, die Minerva schnell verwandelt hatte und strich ihm die wirren Haare aus der Stirn.

„Also?", fragte Severus noch immer ahnungslos und sah verwirrt auf den total konfusen Blick von Minerva, auf die verschränkten Hände von Severus und Emilia.

„Was ist passiert, nachdem ihr am Halloweenball von uns erwischt wurdet?", fragte Albus und Severus wurde knallrot und Emilia gluckste.

* * *

><p><em>tbc<em>

_Das war Kapitel 4 von 8. Die Geschichte habe ich bereits abgeschlossen. _

_Die Veröffentlichung des nächsten Kapitels wird wohl in zwei Wochen sein, da ich nächste Woche für 6 Tage in die Nähe von Sevilla ans Meer fliege und mich ein wenig sonne und vielleicht über eine neue Geschichte nachdenke._

_Bitte hinterlasst mir ein REVIEW_


	5. Was noch geschah

_Es hat sich noch immer keiner getraut etwas zu sagen. Bitte an alle die die Geschichte mögen oder auch nicht, hinterlasst mir ein Feedback._

_Viele liebe Grüße_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Was noch geschah?<strong>

„Wo…wohin jetzt?", fragte Emilia sehr verlegen und sah zu Severus auf, der sie so schnell es ging durch die Gänge zog und vor einer Steinwand stehen blieb.

„Ich, Emilia…", sie wirbelten herum als sie Stimmen hörten.

„Severus, vergiss es, such dir nen anderen Ort ich will deinen lausigen Versuchen nicht zuhören müssen.", Severus wurde knallrot.

„Ach halt die Klappe Mulciber.", fauchte Emilia und küsste Severus auf die Wange.

„Wir sehen uns morgen?", Severus nickte und wartete noch, bis sie um die Ecke verschwunden war, bevor er in den Schlafsaal lief.

„Was sollte das du Idiot?", fauchte Severus und Mulciber grinste nur und zog sein Tittenheftchen unterm Bett hervor. Severus verzog angewidert das Gesicht und verschwand im Badezimmer. Als er zurück kam, ging er gleich durch zum Gemeinschaftsraum, da das Grunzen von Mulciber nicht auszuhalten war. Er traf auf Avery und Montague, die nur nickten und weiter Poker spielten.

„Dachte du würdest mit der Kleinen heute Abend zu Sachen gehe, warste so schnell?", fragte Avery und Severus sah ihn nur giftig an.

„Hat sie dich nicht ran gelassen?", kicherte Montague und Severus stand wieder auf und verließ den Slytherintrakt und ging nochmal raus um frische Luft zu schnappen. Emilia lächelte als sie am nächsten Morgen die Treppe runter kam und Severus an der Punktesäule der Slytherin lehnte und zu ihr auf sah. Sie ging rüber und durfte ihn sogar sanft küssen.

„Guten Morgen.", raunte Severus und Emilia strahlte ihn an.

„Guten Morgen."

„Boah das is ja widerlich.", hörten sie Potter und Black gleichzeitig dröhnen und Severus' Augen blitzten hasserfüllt zur Treppe, doch Emilia legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust und er atmete nur tief durch und ließ es bei den Blicken. Potter und Black taten so als müssten sie sich übergeben, doch Emilia lächelte Severus an.

„Gehen wir zusammen zum Unterricht?"

„Hmm.", brummte Severus doch erwiderte den erneuten Kuss kurz und ging dann zum Slytherintisch um zu frühstücken.

„Severus?", fragte Emilia ohne aufzusehen, doch sie merkte, dass er schon 20 Minuten auf den Brief sah, den er gerade bekommen hatte. Als er immernoch nicht antwortete sah sie auf und legte ihre Hand auf seine, die den Brief hielt.

„Schlechte Nachrichten?", fragte sie besorgt und er schüttelte den Kopf und knüllte den Brief zusammen.

„Es ist nichts.", sagte er hastig und nahm sich seine Feder wieder.

„Hey Snape, was sitzt du hier noch.", fauchte Mulciber und sah ihn auffordernd an. Severus atmete tief durch.

„Ich komme nicht mit.", sagte er und Emilia lächelte glücklich. Es war der 11. November, doch er blieb bei ihr.

„Danke."

„Sag das nicht.", sagte er besorgt und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Severus?", fragte Emilia besorgt und strich über seinen Arm hoch zu seiner Wange. Er drehte den Kopf leicht und küsste ihre Hand.

„Er hat mir erneut gedroht.", gab er nach einer Weile zu und reichte ihr den Brief. Emilia presste wütend die Lippen zusammen und entzündete den Brief.

„Bitte, lass dich nicht erpressen.", bat sie und Severus seufzte, doch beugte sich wieder über die Hausaufgaben.

„Severus, Belinda hat mir…naja das Passwort zu ihrem Turmzimmer gegeben.", murmelte Emilia und Severus sah von seinem langweiligen Kräuterkundeaufsatz auf und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Für heute Nacht.", murmelte Emilia hochrot und Severus zog auch die zweite Augenbraue hoch.

„Nun hör auf damit.", fauchte sie und Severus grinste und nickte nur.

„Was?"

„OK.", sagte er nur und nahm sich seine Feder wieder.

„Nur OK?"

„Emilia, ich möchte diesen Aufsatz heute noch fertig kriegen.", bat er genervt und Emilia schnaufte, doch machte sich an ihren, der noch etwas kürzer war.

„Emilia?", rief Belinda und Emilia sah hinter der Schranktür hervor.

„Du musst mitkommen…denke ich.", sagte Belinda und schluckte hart, als sie Emilia sah, die sich ziemlich aufgeregt für den Abend zurecht machte.

„5 Minuten."

„Nein, komm, dann wirst du verstehen.", sagte Belinda und Emilia warf sich seufzend einen Sweater über, schlüpfte in ihre Jeans und folgte ihr.

„Severus.", keuchte Emilia und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett nieder. Er war so blass wie das Betttuch und hatte eine tiefe Narbe übers ganze Gesicht.

„Miss Waterloo, können sie sich vorstellen, wer das gewesen sein kann?", fragte Madame Pomfrey, doch Emilia war zu geschockt. Sie wusste nur einen der das gemacht haben könnte und dann war es ganz allein ihre Schuld.

„Wie lange…"

„Ich denke morgen früh ist er wieder ansprechbar.", sagte Poppy und tätschelte Emilias Arm, die sich unwirsch die Tränen weg wischte und auf die kalten Lippen küsste.

„Ich bin morgen früh wieder da.", flüsterte sie und verließ den Krankensaal.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Belinda verwirrt, als Emilia sich auf den Weg aus dem Schloss machte.

„Du!", schrie sie und hielt Malfoy, der zwei Maskierte ablieferte den Zauberstab ins Gesicht.

„Hallo.", sagte er trocken, während Mulciber und Avery erschrocken die Masken abnahmen, doch Belinda stand schon zur Salzsäule erstarrt da. Panik im Blick.

„Wieso hast du das gemacht?", schrie Emilia und Malfoy hob beide Augenbrauen.

„Er wurde gewarnt."

„Nur weil er nicht dem Club der Gehirnlosen beitreten will? Lasst ihn doch einfach in Ruhe.", schrie Emilia, doch Malfoy schnaubte nur und nickte Mulciber und Avery zu, die sowohl Emilia, als auch Belinda an den Armen packten.

„Lass mich los du Dumpftrottel.", schrie Emilia und trat um sich und traf ihn zwischen den Beinen. Emilia riss sich los und schockte Avery, bevor sie Belindas Hand schnappte und die komplett geschockte hinter sich her zog. Malfoy lachte nur und disapparierte.

„Aber sie meinten doch, er würde am Morgen wieder aufwachen?", fragte Emilia verzweifelt und strich über Severus' Hand. Poppy sah sie gerührt an und tätschelte ihre Schulter, bevor sie eine Salbe über die Narbe strich, die eine Nuance heller wurde.

„Wird…wird…"

„Sie wird in drei Tagen nicht mehr zu sehen sein mein Kind.", Emilia lächelte erleichtert und strich Severus durch die Haare.

„Mi…", Emilia sah aufgeregt in Severus' Gesicht und drückte seine Hand.

„Mir brummt der Schädel.", brummte Severus und Emilia küsste ihn erleichtert auf die Stirn und ließ dann Poppy ran, um ihm Schmerztrank zu geben.

„Wie fühlen sie sich Mr. Snape?"

„Als hätte ich versucht mit einem Troll zu ringen.", murmelte er und rieb sich die Rippe.

„Das haben sie nicht, aber dennoch muss derjenige mit dem sie sich angelegt haben eine ziemliche Wut auf sie gehabt haben, so wie er sie zugerichtet hat. Können sie sich an etwas erinnern?", Severus schloss die Augen und sah dann Emilia an, die ihn bittend ansah, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein Madame Pomfrey, ich erinnere mich nicht.", Emilia senkte enttäuscht den Blick, doch lächelte zaghaft als Severus ihre Hand drückte.

„Severus?", fragte Emilia, die ihm hinterher geeilt war, als er nach dem Erhalt einer Eule blass geworden war und rasch die Halle verließ.

„Lass mich.", fauchte er und versuchte sie abzuschütteln, doch Emilia krallte ihre Hand in seinen Umhang und sah ihn dann fordernd an.

„Du machst mich angreifbar verflucht. Geh, such dir jemand anderes, ich bring dich nur in Gefahr.", schrie er und schmiss ihr den Brief rüber. Emilia schluckte, doch sah ihn entschieden an.

„Ich bin nicht mutig, wahrlich nicht und ich habe eine Scheißangst, aber denkst du wirklich ich lass die gewinnen. Ich will bei dir sein, ich…Severus ich liebe dich.", flüsterte sie die letzten Worte und Severus schloss qualvoll die Augen, doch zog sie an sich und drückte seine prominente Nase in ihr schwarzes seidiges Haar.

„Lass uns zu Dumbledore gehen Severus, bitte.", flehte Emilia, doch Severus schwieg, während er neben ihr durch den Schnee lief, auf dem letzten Ausflug vor den Weihnachtsferien, die sie beide in Hogwarts verbringen würden.

„Emilia, was willst du nach Hogwarts machen? Wie stellst du dir…naja dein Leben vor?", fragte Severus und Emilia schmunzelte, als er die Arme um sie legte und sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter legte und seine kalte Nase an ihrer Wange versuchte zu erwärmen. Emilia stutzte, sie hatte nie darüber nachgedacht. In ihrem anderen Leben, da konnte nicht an ein normales Leben gedacht werden, sie waren mitten im Krieg und Emilia hatte andere Dinge im Kopf, doch nun, in einem halben Jahr würde sie Hogwarts verlassen. Was wollte sie machen? Sie hatte ihre UTZ-Kurse wahllos gewählt, soviel wie sie konnte. Nun könnte sie damit fast alles machen.

„Ich denke, ich würde gerne eine Ausbildung zur Medihexe machen.", sagte sie und Severus nickte an ihrer Seite und Emilia drehte den Kopf.

„Und du?", Severus zuckte die Schultern und lächelte leicht, als sie ihn auf die Nase küsste.

„Aja, aber von mir eine Antwort erwarten.", Severus nickte ernst und küsste ihre Wange.

„Bis vor zwei Monaten dachte ich meine Zukunft bereits geklärt zu haben."

„Zukunft?", schnaubte Emilia und drehte sich in seinem Arm, um ihn anzusehen.

„Das ist keine Zukunft Severus. Du bist intelligent und talentiert, du hast es nicht nötig einem wahnwitzigen die Füße zu küssen.", Severus seufzte leise und legte seine Stirn gegen ihre.

„Bitte Severus, versprech mir, dass du denen nicht beitrittst."

„Du lässt mich ja gar nicht.", schmunzelte er, doch Emilia pikte ihn in die Brust.

„Auch wenn ich mal nicht da bin um dich aufzuhalten, bitte Severus, sei kein Feigling.", bat sie und Severus sah sie ruhig an, doch nickte dann und küsste sie. Emilia legte die Arme um seinen Hals und seufzte in den Kuss.

„Mr. Snape?", Severus räusperte sich und schloss die Tür.

„Was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Sie wissen, dass…"

„Dass sie bis vor 6 Monaten noch sicher waren, den Todessern beizutreten?", Severus wurde blass doch nickte. Albus legte seine Fingerspitzen zusammen und sah ihn musternd an.

„Das hat sich geändert?", Severus atmete tief durch.

„Ja, doch…"

„Sie drohen ihnen?"

„Ja, aber das ist mir egal, es geht mir nur um Emilia, ich will nicht, dass ihr etwas passiert.", Dumbledore sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Und dafür wollen sie meine Hilfe?"

„Zu wem soll ich sonst gehen. Sie kämpfen gegen ihn.", Albus sah ihn überrascht an.

„Sie wissen davon?"

„Ich bin nicht blöd.", sagte Severus trotzig und Albus schmunzelte.

„Nein mein Junge, das ganz sicher nicht und es wäre eine große Bereicherung, wenn ich dich auf unserer Seite wüsste."

„Ich…ich bin auf keiner Seite.", sagte er und sah Albus unsicher an, der nur nachdenklich nickte, doch nichts erwiderte. Severus wurde ungeduldig, doch ließ es sich nicht anmerken, bevor es aus ihm raus platzte.

„Sie wollen sie nicht schützen, wenn ich nicht ihrem Club gegen IHN beitrete?", schrie er und Albus legte den Kopf schief. Severus schnaubte und sprang auf.

„Einen schönen Abend PROFESSOR.", presste er hervor und rauschte davon.

„Da bist du ja.", lächelte Emilia schüchtern, als Severus ins Turmzimmer kam. Er lief fahrig hin und her und Emilia sah ihn besorgt an.

„Ist etwas passiert?"

„Ich…", doch er fluchte nur leise und lehnte sich auf die Fensterbank und drückte seine Stirn gegen das kalte Glas. Emilia stand auf und schlang die Arme um seinen Bauch und legte ihre Wange an seinen Rücken.

„Was hast du?"

„Ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein.", presste er hervor und Emilia presste sich nur enger an ihn und schüttelte an seinem Rücken den Kopf.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, ich gebe nichts auf die Drohungen."

„Aber ich…verdammt Emilia, mit denen ist nicht zu spaßen, willst du das nicht verstehen?", schrie er und umklammerte sie verzweifelt. Emilia drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust und schwieg.

* * *

><p><em>tbc<em>


	6. Charlie

_Immer noch kein Review aber immer mehr Leser. Bitte hinterlasst mir doch ein paar Worte_

Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel

* * *

><p><strong>6. Charlie<strong>

Danach hatten sie lange Ruhe und vier Jahre später bekam Emilia Maja und sie verwöhnten sie so gut es ihnen möglich war. Charlie wurde nie warm mit Maja, da er sich vernachlässigt fühlte, auch wenn Severus ihn immer persönlich zum Schwimmtraining und zum Gitarrenunterricht brachte. Doch wenn sie zu Hause waren gab es nur noch Maja. Als Charlie 1988 nach Hogwarts kam, konnte er es gar nicht abwarten von zuhause weg zu kommen. Er liebte seine Eltern, ohne Frage, aber Maja war trotz der Zwillinge Nicole und Isabell, der Mittelpunkt der Familie. Sie genoss es in vollen Zügen, doch Charlie hoffte für die zwei Neugeborenen, dass seine Eltern das irgendwann ändern würden.

„Charlie, wir gehen morgen in die Winkelgasse, hast du deine Liste noch?", Charlie nickte und sah zu Maja, die sofort herum wirbelte und zu Severus lief.

„Ich will mitkommen Daddy.", Charlie stöhnte leise und wollte schon in sein Zimmer hoch gehen, doch er erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

„Das ist Charlies Tag Prinzessin, er entscheidet wer mit darf und wer nicht. Nur mich darf er nicht rausschmeißen.", Charlie wirbelte herum und strahlte Severus an. Er keuchte als Maja ihm den Kopf in den Magen rammte und dann zu ihm aufsah. Ganz unschuldig und mit dem Blick, der bei Severus immer und bei Emilia meistens wirkte.

„Darf ich mit Charlie? Bitte ja?", Charlie atmete tief durch, schob sie von sich und antwortete ganz ruhig Nein. Emilia kam gerade ins Wohnzimmer, sie hatte die Zwillinge schlafen gelegt und sah erstaunt auf die Situation. Maja sah Charlie total verdutzt an, während Severus sich übers Gesicht strich und Charlie an ihr vorbei rauschte. Sie hatten eine halbe Stunde zu tun Maja zu beruhigen, doch es blieb bei Charlies Entscheidung. Emilia würde mit Maja, Nicole und Isabell zuhause bleiben, während Severus und Charlie in die Winkelgasse gehen würden. Entsprechend aufgeregt war Charlie am Morgen. Er suchte seinen besten Umhang raus, ein dunkelblauer mit einem silbernen Faden in den Nähten eingearbeitet. Er warf ihn über und versuchte fast 20 Minuten seine Haare etwas zu glätten, doch sie waren immer recht unordentlich, weshalb er aufgab, sich die Zähne putzte und dann die Treppe runter rannte. Sie hatten sich nach drei Jahren für ein neues Haus entschieden, als Emilia erfuhr, dass sie erneut schwanger war. Severus hatte sich besonders viel Mühe mit den Kinderzimmern gegeben und Charlie war noch sehr glücklich, da er das größte der Zimmer bekam und die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit seiner Eltern. Die Zwillinge hatten das ehemalige Gästezimmer bekommen. Als Charlie runter kam, saß nur Severus an dem gedeckten Frühstückstisch in den Tagespropheten vertieft und mit der obligatorischen Tasse Kaffee in der Hand. Doch als Charlie sich auf seinen Platz setzte, direkt neben Severus, den er gegen Maja verteidigt hatte, ließ Severus die Zeitung sinken und sah seinen Sohn genau an.

„Wir haben dich vernachlässigt.", es war keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung und Charlie schluckte, als er die Selvstvorwürfe in Severus' Stimme hörte. Charlie sagte nichts und nahm sich eine Ladung Pancakes und kippte Ahornsirup drüber.

„Denkst du wir lieben Maja mehr als dich?", Charlie schluckte, doch konnte eine Träne nicht verhindern, als er nickte. Severus stöhnte frustriert und Charlie presste sich an Severus als der ihn kurzer Hand zu sich zog und auf seinen Schoß zog. Charlie schlang die Arme um Severus' Hals, der ihm über den Rücken strich und in Charlies Ohr flüsterte. Emilia sah besorgt aus, als sie ins Zimmer kam und setzte sich an den Tisch. Severus sah auf das Fieberthermometer auf dem Tisch, doch Emilia deutete auf Charlie und Severus hielt ihn bis Charlie den Kopf hob. Er sah zu Emilia und dann auf das Thermometer neben ihrer Hand, während sie sich ein Toast butterte.

„Maja ist krank?", fragte er und Emilia nickte.

„Sie hat Fieber und du, dir geht's aber gut oder?", Charlie nickte und strahlte, als Emilia ihm über die Wange strich.

„Das ist schön, dann kannst du den Tag mit Papa heute genießen, bringt ihr mir was mit?", Charlie nickte sofort und Emilia küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Na los, iss mein Schatz, damit ihr schnell los könnt, umso mehr Zeit habt ihr, damit du dich umsehen kannst.", Charlie nickte und sprang von Severus' Schoß, der Emilia besorgt ansah. Emilia lächelte und küsste Severus.

„Guten Morgen.", Severus schmunzelte, drückte ihre Hand und trank seinen Kaffee aus.

„Komm Dad.", sagte Charlie aufgeregt und zog an Severus' Hand.

„Einen Moment noch Großer.", sagte er und ging die Treppe hoch.

„Natürlich Maja.", maulte er leise und zuckte zusammen, als Emilia ihn von hinten umarmte.

„Du bist schon so groß und jetzt gehst du nach Hogwarts. Bitte versprich mir, dass du uns schreibst. Ich vermiss dich jetzt schon.", Charlie brummte, doch kuschelte sich in die Umarmung.

„Lös dich von deiner Mutter, oder willst du nicht los?", fragte Severus nach einer Minute und Charlie sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ich brauchte noch meinen Umhang und dein Geschenk.", lächelte Severus und Charlie drückte Emilia weg, küsste sie auf die Wange und sah Severus begierig an.

„Erstmal reisen wir in den tropfenden Kessel, dann bekommst du deine Überraschung OK?", Charlie nickte aufgeregt und nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver. Emilia ließ sich von Severus zum Abschied küssen und wank Charlie, bevor der verschwand.

„Also?", Severus schnaubte amüsiert, doch sah sich erstmal um und zog Charlie zu einem Tisch in der Ecke.

„Hier.", sagte Severus und schob ihm ein kleines Säckchen rüber.

„Was ist das Dad?"

„Deine Urgroßmutter ist der Meinung du verdienst es mehr als ich.", sagte Severus amüsiert und Charlie zog einen Ring aus dem Säckchen und einen Schlüssel.

„Du bist der Erbe der Prince, dieser Ring verschafft dir gemeinsam mit dem Schlüssel den Zugang zum Vermögen der Prince, das Allein dir zusteht und mit dem du machen kannst was du willst.", Charlie sah Severus mit großen Augen an.

„Du verarschst mich oder?"

„Nein mein Sohn, deine Urgroßmutter liegt im Sterben und sie kam letzten Monat, damit du es bekommst. Natürlich musst du deine Schulsachen nicht davon bezahlen, doch wenn du willst, kannst du das Verließ heute besuchen.", Charlie sah nachdenklich auf den Ring und schob ihn zu ihm rüber.

„Ich will, dass du ihn nimmst Dad.", Severus schüttelte den Kopf und schob ihn zurück.

„Doch ganz ehrlich Dad, was soll ich damit?"

„Du wirst es früher oder später zu verwenden wissen.", Charlie dachte lange nach.

„Ich will, dass du die Schule aufmachst Dad.", Severus sah Charlie erstaunt an.

„Ich hab dich und Mum einen Abend davon sprechen hören, dass euch noch immer mehr als die Hälfte fehlt. Es ist euer Traum Dad, eröffne die Zaubertrankschule.", Severus seufzte.

„Du kriegst es wieder.", sagte Severus, doch nahm den Ring und schob den Schlüssel in seine Brusttasche. Severus sah den Ring nachdenklich an und atmete tief durch, bevor er ihn auf den linken Ringfinger schob. Er zuckte zurück, als seine Hand heiß wurde und wollte den Ring schob abnehmen, bevor er auskühlte und Severus spürte, wie sich ein Film um ihn legte. Charlie sah ihn begeistert an und grinste, als Severus aufsah.

„Urgranni mag deine Haare nicht oder?", Severus versuchte seine Haare ins Blickfeld zu bringen, doch da war nichts, er fuhr sich durch die Haare und wurde blass. Sie waren kurz, nur 5 cm lang. Er versuchte sie mit einem Zauber zu verlängern, doch nichts wirkte. Als er den Ring abnehmen wollte, fluchte er. Er hatte sich seinem Finger angepasst.

„Wenn ich das richtig sehe, wirst du ihn erst weiter geben können, wenn dein Erstgeborener Erwachsen wird.", Severus und Charlie wirbelten rum. Charlie war bereit weg zu rennen, wie er es gelernt hatte, während Severus blitzschnell den Zauberstab zog. Doch es war Severus' Großmutter, die Severus wohlwollend ansah.

„Er…"

„Ich hatte es gehofft. Dein Großvater wollte ihn dir nicht geben, doch ich hatte gehofft, dass dein Sohn ihn an dich geben würde und so ist es. Du bist der wahre Erbe Severus.", Severus sah sie dankbar an und sah zu Charlie.

„Wollen wir dann los?", Charlie nickte strahlend, doch seine Urgroßmutter hielt ihn auf.

„Damit du nicht ganz ohne ausgehst, hier.", sagte sie und reichte ihm ein Paket.

„Pack es aus, wenn du in Hogwarts bist.", bat sie und Charlie nickte und steckte es in die Umhangtasche. Severus schmunzelte. Er wusste genau was es sein würde, seine Mutter hatte ihm ihres gegeben, doch ein neues wäre sicher viel besser. Severus schmunzelte, wünschte seiner Großmutter einen schönen Tag und legte Charlie eine Hand auf die Schulter und schob ihn zum Hinterausgang. Er öffnete den Durchgang und eröffnete Charlie den ersten Blick auf die Winkelgasse. Charlie klappte der Mund auf und er sah begeistert zu Severus hoch, nahm seine Hand und drängte ihn dazu los zu gehen. Severus leitete ihn langsam, damit sich Charlie alles ansehen konnte.

„Also mein Schatz, bist du bereit?", Charlie nickte strahlend. Emilia und Severus hatten die Zwillinge und Maja zu Eileen gebracht und standen nun mit ihm auf dem Bahnhof um ihren Sohn zu verabschieden. Emilia weinte leise, während Severus den Koffer in den Zug hob und ein älterer Schüler ihn in die Gepäckablage legte.

„Ich hoffe du findest ganz viel Freunde und hast eine wundervolle Zeit in Hogwarts mein Liebling, wir holen dich zu Weihnachten hier wieder ab ja?", Charlie nickte und drückte sich fest an Emilia, ließ sich auf die Wange küssen und drückte kurz Severus, der ihm die Schulter drückte und ihn stolz ansah.

„Eddie Carmichael.", Charlie stand aufgeregt in der Reihe der Erstklässler um vom sprechenden Hut in ein Haus sortiert zu werden. Charlie wünschte sich nach Gryffindor zu kommen, allein um seine Eltern zu ärgern, doch er nahm an nach Ravenclaw zu kommen, Slytherin wollte er um alles in der Welt nicht einmal in Betracht ziehen, auch wenn sein Vater in diesem Haus war. Bei seinen Überlegungen bekam er die weitere Einordnung nicht mit und sah auf, als sein Name aufgerufen wurde. Er saß lange auf dem Stuhl und zitterte langsam, bevor der Hut ihn nach Ravenclaw schickte. Charlie setzte sich neben Eddie und sah nach vorne. Er ahnte nicht, dass an diesem Tag, sich sein Leben grundlegend verändern würde, er es besser finden würde als je zuvor zuhause und er sich jeden Sommer mehr Vorwürfe machen würde, dass er sich nicht freute, nach Hause zu kommen. Mit 17 enttäuschte er seinen Vater und seine Mutter, als er die Schule abbrach und sich nur um seine Musik kümmerte. Als dies nicht lief, zwang Severus ihn in die Zaubertrankschule zu gehen, um wenigstens einen Beruf zu lernen. Charlie war begabt, sehr gut in Zaubertränke, doch es machte ihn keinen Spaß. Er wollte Musik machen, sein Leben lang hatte er etwas gesucht worin er einzigartig war und hatte es in der Musik gefunden. Als er Albus' Ruf in den Orden folgte verärgerte er seinen Vater so sehr, dass der ein Jahr nicht mit ihm sprach, ihm in der Schule aus dem Weg ging und zu seiner Zeugnisverleihung einfach nicht anwesend war. Charlie war bereits mit 17 ausgezogen, hatte sich eine kleine Wohnung genommen und kümmerte sich nun da er den Abschluss hatte nur noch um seine Musik und den Orden. Er musste schlucken, als er Severus und Emilia bei der Hochzeit von Bill Weasley wieder traf. Er heiratete ein Mädchen namens Lydia Wolfstean, das Charlie nicht näher kannte, doch er hatte Charlie im Orden kennengelernt und sie verstanden sich sehr gut.

„Charlie.", Charlie schluckte, als Emilia ihn flehend ansah. Severus drückte Emilias Hand und ließ die beiden allein. Charlie sah ihm hinterher, bevor er sich zu seiner Mutter drehte.

„Mum.", sagte er vorsichtig und schluckte, als sie ihm um den Hals fiel und an seine Schulter schluchzte.

„Ich hab dich vermisst mein Liebling.", flüsterte sie und Charlie drückte sie fest an sich.

„Es tut mir leid Mum, ich habe euch enttäuscht.", Emilia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist unser Sohn Liebling, solange du glücklich bist ist es für uns OK.", Charlie seufzte.

„Für dich vielleicht, aber für Dad…"

„Er ist nur besorgt Liebling, er hat Angst um dich, seit du im Orden bist schläft er unruhig, bei jedem deiner Einsätze bleibt er wach, falls eine Nachricht von dir kommt, dass du verletzt wurdest.", Charlie schluckte. Das hatte er nicht gewusst. Er schob Emilia etwas von sich und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Es tut mir leid Mum, hab einen schönen Tag ja?", Emilia nickte lächelnd und Charlie lief zu Severus, der mit einem Whiskey an Rand stand und sich mit Remus unterhielt.

„Ich geh nach Dora sehen.", lächelte er als er Charlie sah und Severus nahm einen tiefen Schluck Whiskey.

„Hey Dad."

„Charlie.", nickte Severus und Charlie atmete tief durch.

„Es tut mir leid Dad.", Severus nickte und Charlie sah ihn ungemütlich an, doch sie wurden unterbrochen, als Kingsleys Patronus ins Zelt flog und verkündete, dass die Todesser auf dem Weg seien. Severus sah sofort nach Emilia, die zu ihm lief.

„Verschwinde.", schrien jedoch Severus und Charlie gleichzeitig. Emilia sah sie ängstlich an, doch disapparierte, während Severus und Charlie die Zauberstäbe zogen, sich ansahen und dann begannen die ankommenden Todesser zu beschießen.

„Wen haben wir denn hier.", lachte Malfoy und hielt Charlie den Zauberstab an den Hals. Remus hielt Severus zurück, die sich im Hintergrund hielten, versteckt.

„Siehst deinem Vater zum Verwechseln ähnlich.", Charlie sah Malfoy angewidert an.

„Genauso arrogant und besserwisserisch möchte ich meinen."

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung Malfoy.", spuckte ihm Charlie vor die Füße und steckte die Ohrfeige ohne Reaktion ein, während Severus die Hände zu Fäusten ballte, Remus abschüttelte und Malfoy einen Fluch auf den Hals hexte.

„Finger weg von meinem Sohn.", zischte er und befreite Charlie mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs, der sofort aufsprang und seinen Zauberstab aus Malfoys Umhangtasche nahm.

„Verschwinde hier.", Charlie sah Severus an, doch schüttelte den Kopf. Severus brummte, packte ihn am Oberarm und zog ihn zu den anderen.

„Severus.", schrie Remus, doch da traf der Fluch ihn schon im Rücken und Severus sackte in sich zusammen. Charlie sah entsetzt auf seinen Vater, wirbelte herum und schoss das erste Mal in seinem Leben den Todesfluch. Malfoy fiel auf der Stelle tot um.

„Junge hast du sie noch alle.", schrie Moody, doch Charlie war neben Severus auf die Knie gefallen und suchte zitternd nach einem Puls.

„Er ist nicht tot Charlie.", sagte Remus und legte Severus auf eine Trage.

„Aber was hat er?"

„Das ist alles deine Schuld, du bist Schuld dass Papa vielleicht nie wieder aufwacht, du bist Schuld wenn Papa stirbt.", schrie Maja als Charlie Severus besuchen kam im St. Mungo. Charlie starrte sie mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an und noch mehr, als Emilia ihr eine Ohrfeige gab.

„Das ist ganz sicher nicht Charlies Schuld.", Maja weinte, während Charlie zu ihnen rüber ging und den kleinen David auf den Arm nahm und sich neben Emilia auf den Stuhl setzte.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

„Die Heiler meinen dieser Fluch löst ein Multiorganversagen aus, was sie jedoch hoffen mit Tränken regulieren zu können. Wenn es klappt wird er in zwei Wochen wieder ganz der Alte sein.", Charlie sah sie besorgt an.

„WENN es klappt?", Emilia nickte und wischte die Träne weg.

„Wo sind Nicole und Isabell?"

„Bei deiner Großmutter.", Charlie nickte und nahm Emilias Hand. Sie legte die Wange an seine Schulter und drückte seine Hand.

„Wir waren bei deinem Konzert Liebling, Severus war stolz auf dich, sehr stolz, so stolz dass er sogar ein T-Shirt gekauft hat. Aber er wollte nicht, dass du uns siehst.", Charlie sah sie erstaunt an und seufzte dann, doch war glücklich, dass sie sein erstes Konzert nicht verpasst hatten.

* * *

><p><em>tbc<em>

_noch 1 Kapitel und ein kurzer Epilog_


	7. Der Endkampf

_Entschuldigt, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat. Hier nun der Schluss, der Epilog danach kommt wahrscheinlich am Sonntag, vielleicht schon morgen, wenn man mich lieb bittet._

**Viel Spaß!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Der Endkampf<strong>

„Charlie, dein Vater ist aufgewacht.", sagte Remus als Charlie zum Ordenstreffen kam. Charlie drehte auf der Stelle um und apparierte zum St. Mungo.

„Charlie.", sagte Severus erleichtert und verzog nur leicht das Gesicht als Charlie sein Gesicht an Severus' Schulter drückte und ihn fest umarmte.

„Dad, Merlin sei dank, bist du wieder wach.", seufzte er und Severus lächelte und klopfte auf seine Schulter.

„Ich bin nicht sicher ob ich dich schlagen oder küssen soll.", Charlie nahm vorsichtshalber Abstand.

„Wie kamst du darauf Malfoy einen Todesfluch aufzuhalsen?"

„Ich dachte…ich dachte du wärst tot und ich war so wütend.", Severus nickte.

„Glückwunsch, du hast einen der obersten Todesser zur Strecke gebracht.", Charlie grinste und setzte sich an Severus' Bett.

„Zum Endkampf, der sicher bald kommt, möchte ich dich an meiner Seite haben OK?", Charlie strahlte und nickte.

„Deine Mutter müssen wir irgendwie zwingen zuhause zu bleiben.", Charlie nickte mit einem Grinsen.

„Und nun, besorg nen Heiler der mich entlässt, ich will nicht einen Moment länger hier liegen. Danach kommst du mit nach Hause und lässt deine Mutter für dich kochen.", Charlie lachte und verließ das Zimmer, nur um kurz später mit einem Heiler zurück zu kommen, der Severus entließ.

„Gestern Abend kamen wir hierher, Emilia hatte ich verboten hierher zu kommen, sie solle sich um die Kinder kümmern. Sie hat mich angeschrien, doch ich habe sie angesehen, einen Zauber auf die Tür und die Fenster gelegt, das Flohpulver genommen und bin verschwunden."

„Ja genau und wie ich da wieder rauskomme wenn du dich hast umbringen lassen, daran hast du nicht gedacht."

„Ich hatte nicht vor zu sterben und ich bin es nicht.", grinste Severus und Minerva schmunzelte. Emilia verdrehte die Augen, doch nahm Severus' Hand.

„Und die Horkruxe?"

„Die was?", fragte Severus und Albus sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Ist Nagini tot?"

„Die Schlange? Ja Potter meinte sie müsse sterben, bevor wir Voldemort angreifen können.", Albus nickte und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Wer ist tot?"

„So einige, Remus schreibt mit Tonks gerade eine Liste und die Weasleys bringen gerade alle Schüler zurück nach Hogwarts, damit ihre Eltern sie abholen können."

„Fred Weasley?", fragte Minerva und Severus nickte.

„Ja, sein Zwillingsbruder, der Jüngste, das Mädchen und die drei ältesten zusammen mit Arthur und Molly.", zählte Severus auf und Minerva atmete erleichtert durch.

„Das ist alles wundervoll.", sagte sie und stand auf.

„Albus, wie gedenkst du das Problem mit unserem Gedächtnis zu beheben?"

„Emilia, dazu bräuchten wir den Zeitumkehrer, hast du ihn noch?", Emilia sah errötet zu Severus, der sie ungläubig ansah als sie ihn aus der Tasche zog.

„Du sagtest du hättest ihn zerstört."

„Wieso?"

„Weil Severus ihn mir entrissen hat, nachdem ich angegriffen wurde. Ich wollte es rückgangig machen, doch Severus meinte, es wäre zu gefährlich, dass ich mich selbst umbringe. Er gab ihn mir mit dem Versprechen, dass ich ihn zerstöre wieder.", sagte Emilia verlegen und gab ihn Albus.

„Wir werden in die Zeit zurück kehren und veranlassen, dass wir aus dem Büro gerufen werden, damit du allein reist.", Emilia nickte und sie und Severus gingen aus dem Büro und warteten davor.

* * *

><p><em>only the epilog is following<em>


	8. Epilog

**Epilog**

„Severus, Emilia ihr seid wieder zurück.", sagte Albus als er die Tür öffnete und Severus und Emilia drehten sich um und nickten.

„Schulleiter, ich habe 20 meiner begabtesten Schüler mitgebracht, sie sind bereits dabei Madame Pomfrey unter die Arme zu greifen. Ich soll ihnen von Remus ausrichten, dass die Schüler nach Hogwarts zurück geholt werden und die Eltern eingelassen werden um sie abzuholen. Alle Schüler ohne Eltern, oder die Eltern die ihre Kinder verloren werden von Professor Devonport und Professor Flittwick betreut. Harry Potter wartet mit seinen Eltern im Gryffindorturm auf sie."

„Vielen Dank Severus.", sagte Albus und ging mit Minerva an ihnen vorbei.

„Jetzt ist alles vorbei oder? Wir sind frei, in Sicherheit."

„Noch nicht ganz.", sagte Severus und küsste Emilia auf die Wange. Sie sah ihn fragend an, doch er nahm nur ihre Hand, sie holten ihre Kinder ab und gingen in die Große Halle. Emilia lehnte sich an Severus, als ihre Eltern auf sie als 16-jährige und ihren kleinen Bruder zu rannten und sie in die Arme schlossen. Emilia strahlte zu Severus auf.

„Ich bereue nicht, in die Vergangenheit gereist zu sein. Ich kann mir keinen besseren Ehemann vorstellen als dich. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch.", lächelte Severus und küsste sie sanft.

**ENDE**


	9. Nachfrage

Hallo,

nun haben ja schon einige diese Geschichte lesen. Ich habe bereits ein paar weitere geschrieben und wollte an dieser Stelle nachfragen, ob Interesse von eurer Seite besteht diese zu lesen, bevor ich mir die Mühe mache es hochzuladen und dann enttäuscht werde.

GLG

Nine


End file.
